The Scientist songfic
by Lady-of-the-ice
Summary: Uno nunca sabe valorar lo que tiene....hsta que lo pierde....hasta que llega el momento de definir la verdad...Milo aleja a Camus de su lado, logrando que este decida finalmente, si terminar o no con su relacion (lo se, soy chafa pa summaries XDD) Reviews


Pues, esto va dedicado a mi linda "hermanita" KeaLangrey! x besitos sis! espero que les agrade o

-----------------------

The Scientist

----------------------

Ya es de noche finalmente....siento como mi alma es embargada por una dulce tranquilidad, al saber que esta finalmente ha llegado....y con ella, trato de borrar mis penas, mis dolores, el sufrimiento que me corroe por dentro....alzo mi vista hacia el cielo, y mis ojos turquesas son claros testigos de cómo la noche comienza a iluminarse con la tenue luz de las estrellas que comienzan a aparecer, brillando timidamente, cual bailarinas en el negro teatro del firmamento…

_Come up to meet you_

_Tell you I am sorry_

_You don't know how lovely you are...._

Recuerdo....Recuerdo que muchas otras noches, yo salia de mi templo, a estas horas...para observar las estrellas brillar en la oscuridad de la noche....ver la luna brillar, cual imponente soberana, sobre nuestras cabezas….alumbrandonos con su palida luz…recuerdo que en esas noches de embriagante felicidad, le rogaba a la reina nocturna, le imploraba porque mis sentimientos alguna vez pudiesen llegar a ti….porque alguna vez volteases y dirigieses tu hermosa mirada de brillantes zafiros hacia mi….porque te acercases y me tendieras la mano, para que me lleves….para que me lleves a un nuevo futuro, el cual seria simplemente maravilloso al estar a tu lado….

_I had to find you..._

_Tell you I need you..._

_Tell you I set you apart...._

Y...es las noches que rogue, las noches que implore al cielo porque volteases y me vieras a mi....a mi, quien tantos años ha suplicado al destino porque entretejiese los hilos de tu vida con mi patetica existencia…las noches las cuales derrame infinidad de lagrimas sobre mi almohada por un amor que tal vez nunca me podria corresponder….pero….la luna, ella guio el tremendo amor que te tengo hacia ti…ella me alumbro con su deslumbrante luz….ella abrio tu corazon para introducir el gran amor que te tengo…ella fue nuestra segura protectora, de nuestras noches de pasion desenfrenada…las noches las cuales te susurre infinidad de palabras de amor a tu oido….las noches las cuales recorri tu piel con mis labios….las noches las cuales ambos compartiamos aquello que tan celosamente guardabamos…aquello, que según nosotros, era totalmente irrompible…algo que, estabamos mas que seguros, que duraria por toda la eternidad….y como no hacerlo? Como, cuando dia tras dia te recitaba mi amor cristalizado en mil y un palabras….cuando, noche tras noche, te entregaba no solo mi cuerpo, mas mi alma tambien te la otorgaba en aquellos momentos en los cuales mi lengua se deslizaba por tu blanca y suave no, si yo, daria hasta mi vida por ti

Entonces…que salio mal Camus….? Que hice yo para que te alejaras?....Que hice yo para que huyeras de mi? Que hice yo para que rehuyeras el calido refugio de mis brazos….?

_Tell me your secrets…_

_And ask me your questions.._

_Oh let's go back to the start...._

No....No se para que me miento a mi mismo....no se para que te echo la culpa a ti, cuando se que es solo un acto completamente en vano...pues yo mismo se que hice....que hice para merecer esto...que hice para merecer que te alejaras de mi....que hice para merecer el dolor y agonia que poco a poco comienzan a consumir lo restante de mi alma....se exactamente que hice….lo que no entiendo, es el porque….no entiendo…mas bien, no encuentro una razon especifica, para saber el porque te aleje de mi….

_Running in circles; Coming in tails..._

_Heads on a silence apart..._

Tal vez fue el inmesurable amor que te tenia...tal vez fue la pasion desmedida que provocabas en mi cuerpo….tal vez, fue la incesante alegria y felicidad que brindabas a mi corazon….tal vez, fue ese mismo sentimiento que embargaba mi alma…lo que me hizo alejarme de ti….se que sonara extraño….pero….tenerte era simplemente increíble, todo lo que habia deseado….y mi vida, mi vida oscura y sin sentido…aquella vida, que tantas veces desee que acabara lo mas pronto posible…aquella vida, que el destino me habia entregado…aquella caotica vida…fue alumbrada con tu deslumbrante luz…convirtiendo mi dolor en alegria…mi sufrimiento en felicidad…mi nada, en todo mi existir…

_Nobody said it was easy…_

_Its such a shame for us to part...._

Y tal vez....tanta felicidad en mi vida, comenzaba a atormentarme...pues cada dia era un dia de pura felicidad, que me deparaba un seguro porvenir....cada mañana, despertaba con tus ojos observandome con aquel dulce brillo de ternura que solo a mi me enseñaste...solo ante mi, destruiste tus barreras de hielo, para que yo pudiera inspeccionar tu alma a mi gusto...para que pueda adueñarme de tu corazon, asi como tu lo has hecho del mio....fui la unica persona capaz de entrar en los desconocidos parajes de tu alma…reclamandola como mia…y tanta posesion sobre ti, comenzaba a aburrirme….porque….lo admito, soy un imbecil, un estupido imbecil….una persona promiscua, que no puede vivir de la misma persona…un tarado, que a pesar de buscar la felicidad, cuando la consigue, se cansa de ella y la echa a un lado…un patetico hombre, que rechaza la oportunidad de ser feliz…eso, es lo mismo que rechazarte a ti….

_Nobody said it was easy……_

_No one ever said this would be this hard...._

Y aca me encuentro, solo... como supuestamente yo lo deseaba….y eso debiste pensar tu, debido a mis recientes acciones esta semana….nunca te debi alejar de mi, nunca debi descuidarte….no te trate como lo merecias…no te cuide como lo necesitabas…no te ame, como se le ama a un angel de cristal…si, porque eso es lo que eres….mi angel de cristal…mi dulce angel que alumbro mi alma con su luz…y yo, envidioso de esa poderosa luz que tenias…me dedique a destruirla…a desaparecerla de mi alma…

"Milo…"

_Oh take me back to the start..._

Esa voz….esa dulce voz…esa voz que resuena en mis timpanos, cual canticos de angeles…reconosco esa voz a la perfeccion, mas no puedo creer que…si…si estas aquí…si eres tu….se que eres tu, pues tu eres unico…quien podria imitar la belleza de esa palida piel blanca, que alumbrada con la luna, pareciera como si brillara….quien podria imitar, la larga cabellera que se mueve a la par que el viento celoso juega con ella…quien podria imitar esas hermosas orbitas azules, cual dos zafiros…nadie, nadie excepto tu…tu quien ahora comienzas a caminar hacia el pilar en el que mi cuerpo se encuentra recostado….

_I was just guessing at numbers and figures_

_Pulling your puzzles apart...._

Para sorpresa mia, no me abofeteas, que es lo que me meresco, tampoco me gritas que estas en todos tus cabales para hacerlo…simplemente, acortas la distancia entre nosotros, para apoyarte en el pequeño espacio del pilar que mi cuerpo ha dejado…no lo entiendo…despues de la semana en la que te aleje de mi…ahora simplemente te acercas y te pones a mi costado…? Sin decirme nada, o reprochar mi falta de cuidado hacia ti…?

_Questions of science, science and progress_

_Do not speak as loud as my heart..._

"Vaya….es una noche oscura….vacia diria yo…" – oigo tu voz, y no puedo evitar sentir escalofrios al oir ese tono tan frio que usas…pero no puedo quejarme…no tengo el suficiente derecho para quejarme? Si yo he sido el causante de que tu voz se oiga tan insensible…tan indiferente…tan…tan diferente a aquella melodiosa voz que todas las mañanas me susurraba en el oido….

_Tell me you love me..._

_Come back and haunt me...._

Quiero contestarte algo…quiero que mi voz salga de mi garganta…quiero que puedas escuchar mi voz…quiero que oigas lo arrepentido que esta mi corazon…quiero que veas las lagrimas que mi alma derrama por el dolor….quiero que voltees…quiero que voltees, y quiero encontrarme con aquellos ojos que brillan por la ternura que te causa estar conmigo….mas se, que ahora no estan brillando…quiero bastantes cosas…mas todas, me parecen imposibles ahora…asi que me quedo callado, silenciando mi propia voz, aquella que no puede aflorar de mi garganta, debido al nudo que habita en mi garganta…aquel nudo formado por las lagrimas que trato de reprimir…

_Oh and I rush to the start..._

"Milo, creo que deberias de explicarme algo…." - Explicarte?....Explicarte que? Decirte que mi estupidez llego al punto cumulo de lo que puede llegar…explicarte que por mis insulsos actos, te aleje imperceptiblemente de mi….explicarte que no te he tratado como lo mereces…? Explicarte que? Como poder hacerlo…si ni siquiera yo mismo tengo la respuesta….

_Running in circles, chasing our tails_

_Coming back as we are...._

Y al ver que nada sale de mis temblorosos labios, que reprimen el deseo de abalanzarse sobre los tuyos, volteas para encararme, finalmente, y…sabes que mi corazon acaba de romperse con el deprimente espectáculo que mis ojos me muestran?...Tus ojos…antes indiferentes, ahora brillan de una forma tan melancolica, que harias al propio Hades llorar de compasión hacia ti….entiendo que debes sentirte destrozado….asi como lo estoy ahora….pues me siento como la peor inmundicia que ha pisado este lugar…al herirte de esa manera…al alejarte de mi sin siquiera decirte el porque…mas yo tampoco lo se…

_Nobody said it was easy…._

_Oh its such a shame for us to part...._

"Porque…." – No me pidas una explicación….no lo hagas por favor…. – "porque me has alejado todos estos dias Milo…?" – porque? Porque soy un imbecil, un reverendo idiota que no sabe cuidar lo que tiene…hasta que lo pierde…. – "que te hice….para que me ignoraras…." – tu no me hiciste nada Camus….tu no hiciste nada mas que amarme y dar permiso a esta patetica alma entrada total a tu corazon….tu solo me llenaste de alegria…tu solo te proclamaste a ti mismo como soberano de mi corazon…entonces, si se que tu no tienes la culpa…porque razon, mis labios se encuentran igualmente estaticos?....sabes la razon?....es porque no me siento digno, no me siento ni siquiera digno de que tus dulces oidos escuchen mi voz….

Veo mis ojos reflejados en esos brillantes espejos azul brillante que posees como ojos….y….nuevamente, siento como mi alma cae a ese pozo que tu mirada tiene…siento como mi alma se va perdiendo en esas aguas cristalinas…y sabes? Quisiera quedarme asi todo el tiempo…quisiera seguir hundiendome en tus ojos, para nunca salir de ellos…para nunca perderte de mi lado…

_Nobody said it was easy…_

_No one ever said it would be so hard..._

Pero ese hechizo es roto subitamente, al sentir como tus ojos voltean de mi vista, dandome la espalda, para que no pueda verlos…y asi…comienzas a manejar tus largas y esculpidas piernas hacia las escaleras….no….no quiero que te vayas….no puedes irte….no puedes irte, y dejarme aca en agonia, sin siquiera haberte explicado el porque de mis estupidas acciones….sin siquiera decirte cuanto lo siento…y cuanto te amo….

"No…" - es lo unico que salen de mis labios, los cuales han permanecido estaticos durante todo este tiempo, y que finalmente se deciden a actuar al ver como tu presencia comienza a alejarse de mi….no, no quiero que te vayas…no puedes!!...no….

"NO!!" – y despues de haber liberado a mi corazon de las cadenas que lo apresaban….siento como mis piernas vuelven a recuperar su perdida vitalidad, la cual aprovecho para moverlas finalmente, e ir corriendo hacia donde estas tu….mis brazos, totalmente fuera de control abrazan tu cintura en un abrazo furioso, el cual te toma placida y completamente por sorpresa…y es tanta la intensidad con que te abrazo, que ambos caemos al piso de las escaleras, mi cuerpo sobre el tuyo tan esbelto….

_I am going back to the start…._

"No quiero que me dejes, no quiero que te vayas" - siento como mi vista comienza a nublarse…al igual que siento una tibia calidez correr por mis mejillas, esa calidez perteneciente a las lagrimas que ruedan por mis mejillas….no quiero perderte…simplemente no quiero… - "he sido un tonto, un idiota, un imbecil…." – si….eso es todo lo que he sido…un patetico al dejarte ir…y ni siquiera tratar de detenerte… - "deje que la felicidad escapara de mis manos, no te cuide como debia….te aleje imperceptiblemente de mi lado Camus…." – si…porque no sabia lo que hacia…no sabia que estaba destrozando el alma del mas puro de los angeles… mis lagrimas caen de mi menton hacia tu tibia espalda, de la cual no dejo de aferrarme…pues tengo miedo, de que te vayas, y me …me dejes….

Pero debo ser valiente…debo ser valiente y afrontar las consecuencias…asi que abro mis ojos para encontrarme con…los tuyos? Que acaso….? Oh. Ya veo….has volteado tu cuerpo, para que pueda deleitarme otra vez con el hermoso rostro de alabastro que posees…y aquellos ojos que…brillan? Es acaso que tus ojos estan brillando o son las lagrimas que brillan en mis ojos….enjuago violentamente mis lagrimas para ver si de verdad es cierto lo que veo y..dios…si es de verdad…tus ojos brillan, y es ese brillo que tanto amo ver en tus zafiros…enfoco mejor mi vista, solo para averiguar que…

_Nobody said it was easy…._

_Oh its such a shame for us to part...._

"Estas….sonriendo….?" – no me sorprendo por el hilo de voz que acaba de salir de mis labios…pues acabo de ver lo mas maravilloso en mi vida…tu sonrisa, si, aquella misma que me muestras ahora, aquella deslumbrante sonrisa que comienza a alumbrar cada parte de mi ser…aquella sonrisa que comienza a unir los pedazos rotos de mi alma….lo que no entiendo es porque sonries…..al igual que tampoco entiendo, porque ahora alzas tu mano, para llevarla a mi humeda mejilla…y comenzar a acariciar mi piel en un toque suave y lento…porque….a pesar de todo lo que te he hecho…es que acaso aun me…amas?

"Milo….eso queria escuchar de ti…." – siento como tus manos se posan en cada una de mis palmas, levantando mi rostro, el cual se encuentra refugiado en tu pecho…eso querias escuchar de mi?.....no….no logro entenderte….acaso sabias la razon de mi estupido comportamiento de antemano?

"Camus….me estas diciendo que tu…" – pero no puedo terminar….mis palabras se quedan atoradas en mis labios, debido al fino dedo que se posa sobre mis labios, haciendome callar por completo…bajo mi vista, y ahí estas….sigues sonriendo como siempre…dios…como es que tu sonrisa es tan hermosa….

"Si Milo…" – siento como mis oidos se deleitan con ese suave tono que usas en tu hermosa voz… - "lo sabia de antemano pero…" – siento como levantas tu torso, lo que hace que quede sentado sobre tus piernas, con cada una al lado de tus caderas, mientras me miras de una forma….demasiado tierna para creer en ti…cualquiera diria que no eres tu…pero se que eres tu….pues solo yo conosco tu verdadera esencia…esa, la que ahora me expresas, mientras tomas mi rostro entre tus manos y acercas el tuyo, hasta que siento tu respingada nariz rozar con la mia…. – "pero queria que tu supieras…queria que lo admitieras….queria que dejases de lado tu orgullo y admitieras lo mal que estabas haciendo…." – siento tus labios dejar un leve beso en la punta de mi nariz… - "queria que admitieras…que el amor que tenemos es mucho mas grande que el orgullo…"

_Nobody said it was easy....._

_No one ever said it would be this hard...._

Siento tus palabras resonar en mi estatico cerebro una y otra vez….y yo solo sigo con la boca entreabierta, sorprendido por la que acabod e oir….es que….acaso puedes ser tan bondadoso para perdonar la tremenda tarugada que hice….? ….quiero hablar, quiero que las palabras salgan de mi boca, quiero agradecerte….pero no puedo….mis labios siguen estaticos…aquellos labios entreabiertos que vuelven a ser presa de los tuyos, los cuales acarician lentamente mi boca, permitiendome saborear tu dulce miel nuevamente…mientras tu lengua se desliza en suaves movimientos sobre la mia, haciendome tocar el cielo nuevamente….

"Milo…porque lloras?" – cuando fue que te separaste de mis labios?....no lo se….pues ahora no tengo nocion del tiempo que pasa….y….cuando fue que las lagrimas volvieron a aflorar de mis ojos?....eso tampoco lo se….solo se que ahora corren por mis mejillas, aquellas que son acariciadas por tus heladas manos, las cuales tratan de borrar cualquier rastro de lagrima en el…y sin poder aguantarme, decido liberar a mi corazon de una buena vez, y otra vez vuelvo a tomarte por sorpresa, mientras mis brazos se abrazan a tu cuello desesperadamente……

"Lo siento…" – mi voz sale a las justas, sintiendo de inmediato los sollozos que se guardan dentro de mi pecho…. – "lo siento…"

Tu tratas de calmarme, poniendo una mano en mi espalda, y otra acariciando mis cabellos con infinita ternura….y yo…yo no puedo hacer nada mas que seguir derramando lagrimas, las cuales caen a tu cuello, en donde refugio mi rostro….permitiendome aspirar tu delicioso aroma y llegando a la cuenta de que….todo este tiempo he hecho cosas sin pensar…el tratar de alejarte de mi, ha sido lo peor que he hecho….el borrarte de mi vida, me es algo imposible…el olvidarte….pues….acaso aquí, siendo abrazado por tus calidos brazos….crees que podre borrarte de mi memoria, mi amado angel de cristal…?

"Se que hice mal….se que sufriste…se que soy un imbecil…." – pero a la vez que se, que tu me has perdonado ya…no puedo evitar seguir sintiendome culpable….y tanto mi alma como mi corazon, saben que a pesar de que me has disculpado, debo de explicarte… - "dependia tanto de ti….que me daba miedo….me daba miedo sentir algo tan grande…y no queria volverme totalmente dependiente de ti asi que.." - si…ahora lo veo todo mas claro…tenia miedo de que este sentimiento que embarga mi pecho fuera a crecer tan desmedidamente….cuando yo no sabia que…. –"trate de alejarte….sin saber que el amor que te tenia, ya habia alcanzado su punto limite….y ya no podia vivir sin ti…" - …que ya era completamente tuyo….

Al parecer mis palabras te dejan mudo…pues tus labios, esos sonrosados labios que tanto amo, no parecen moverse…tus ojos sorprendidos, me miran con cierta sorpresa al oir mi declaracion de profundo amor hacia ti…de repente, tus facciones se relajan, mientras te inclinas sobre mis labios, para volver a tomarlos y besarme nuevamente….y decidiendo, que de lagrimas ha sido mas que suficiente, coloco ambas manos en tus hombros, mientras profundizo el beso, adentrando mi lengua la cual explora sin inhibiciones el interior de tu calida boca….

_Oh take me back to the start…._

Y mientras mi lengua explora tu cavidad bucal…siento como si mi alma volviera a explorar aquel tibio corazon que alguna vez, me negue a entrar….pero ahora, al igual que tu lo has hecho conmigo, caigo nuevamente al gran amor que compartimos Camus…y ahora se, que nada, nada me separara de tu lado….que si esto es un castigo, pues ruego a los dioses que me castigan una y mil veces…que si esto es suplicio, prefiero negar la felicidad para estar contigo… y esto Camus….sera para siempre…..

FIN.


End file.
